Cracks Beneath the Surface
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Between work, college and swim team Mako and Haru have little time left for each other. They moved in together as they had both entered college but beyond a few sparse moments of melding they still hardly see each other. But that's fine with both of them. They know their relationship is all going well, at least until Haru meets Rin again one night after swim practice. Five Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cracks Beneath the Surface

Pairing: Mako/Haru, Rin/Haru

Rating: M for sex an' stuff

Warnings: None really beyond the sex part… maybe angst. Yeah, lots of lovey dovey angst.

Summary: AU—ish kind of… Between work and college and swim team Mako and Haru have little time left for each other. They moved in together as they had both entered college but beyond a few sparse moments together they still hardly see each other. But that's fine with both of them. They know their relationship is all going well, at least until Haru meets Rin again one night after swim practice. Five Shot.

* * *

Haruka woke slowly, like he usually did. There was the smell of fish wafting in from the kitchen. But he didn't stir. Keeping his eyes lidded, he watched the sway of the light cotton curtains from the breeze of the balcony's open sliding glass door. The door was directly ahead of him, with the door to the hallway and kitchen at his back. Shifting just a bit in the white comforter and sheets, Haru peered over his shoulder. Of course, the other side of the bed was empty. Haru adjusted enough he could crane his head back and see through the doorway.

Makoto was in the kitchen, apron on as he flipped the fish on the small electric grill. Haru would have kept watching except a small buzzer when off, probably marking some other food stuff was done, and Mako moved out of the doorway's line of sight.

Haru rolled back to the window. The breeze shifted the long curtains again, letting in splices of bright, warm sunlight. Why the balcony door was open Haru couldn't really remember. Mako always shut it, as well as locked it, after he had used the balcony. Not that it really mattered, they were on the fourth floor, and no one was getting in through that way. Haru smiled though, of course Mako would be the one to be over cautious.

Speaking of, Haru could hear the quiet steps of Mako's lumbering form coming into the bedroom. Haru let his eyes drift closed, knowing what would happen if Mako thought he was still asleep.

Sure enough Haru felt the mattress dip as Mako placed a hand on the comforter to hold himself up as he leaned over to Haru. One big, warm hand settled on Haru's shoulder, cupping the peak of his shoulder to pull Haru back into Mako's embrace. Warm, gentle breath against Haru's neck followed and made Haru inhaled deeply, taking in the perfect smell engulfing him. They didn't have enough mornings like this, Haru decided.

Mako pressed his lips to Haru's cheek, before nuzzling into his hair and coming back up with his lips to Haru's ear. "Come on, Haru," Mako said in a soft tone. "Breakfast is ready."

Yes, it certainly was, and Haru could smell it. But instead he cracked his eyes just a touch and grasped at Mako's hand, pulling it around him.

With a smile, Mako complied, climbing more steadily onto the bed. Haru leaned his head back, finding that wonderfully wet mouth. It didn't take very much encouragement before Mako was kissing back, and that slick meeting of tongues and mingling of saliva was exactly what Haru wanted.

This kiss heated quickly, Haru pushing to sit up and better be able to run his hand down Mako's chest. Mako was too easy to charm it seemed since his hands settled at Haru's middle, his thumbs rubbing pleasant circles over the smooth skin at Haru's hip bones.

Haru promptly untangled his legs from the white sheets. Last night had been the first night in two and a half weeks that both of them had gotten home at a decent hour and with enough energy for some bedroom Olympics. After said late night sports Haru hadn't bothered to find cloths. It was convenient now as he stood from the bed and grasped Makoto's hand, tug boating him towards the bathroom.

Because anything always got better when there was water involved. It was an obvious fact, Haru felt, that sex went from blissful to fucking awesome when water was added to the equation.

Mako laughed though tugging back from Haru, causing the boy to stop just at the door of the bathroom.

Looking back, Haru was pretty sure that his intentions were made clear, but maybe not. "I want to do it in the shower." He told Mako the obvious.

Mako smiled at him first. Haru considered that variety of smile to be his smile, cause Mako's eyes sparked and for just a second looked like green sea water refracting light and twinkling at Haru. It was beautiful and it was Haru's. Then Mako shook his head. "Not now. Breakfast is ready. Let's eat while it's still warm."

Haru thought about it for a moment. There was fish in the kitchen or a shower with the possibility of really awesome sex… sex won again. Haru tugged at Makoto's hand. "We have a microwave." He explained as he pulled Mako into the bathroom.

Once he had the other boy in the small room, he turned on the faucet, letting the water heat up as he started to unbutton Mako's shirt. "You said you wanted a shower last night anyway." Haru said as he had the buttons dealt with and pushed the shirt off Mako's shoulders. Those broad, perfect shoulders. Haru ran his hands over the toned warm skin, his eyes already directing down. The pants needed off now as well.

"Yeah, last night after we were all sticky and stuff," Mako said. But he sighed into Haru's touch, letting the other boy take whatever he wanted off.

It was probably less than a minute before Haru had Mako under the water, sliding against each other and kissing again. It was warm, and wet and just like Haru wanted it to be.

Things weren't idol though and before long Haru had turned, his hands firmly placed on the shower wall as he concentrated on the stream of water over his head and back. Mako was gentle, because he was always so gentle, and caring, he was always trying to take care of Haru. Haru shivered as those warm hands now grasped at his hips, trying to find purchase over slick skin.

Haru didn't mean to, but his breath caught and his eyes squeezed shut as Mako finally stopped squirming around and went through with it already, slowly pushing in. Haru spread his feet just a bit wider before he pushed against the wall, pushing himself back.

His answer was the little surprised yelp from Mako before they were pressed together again.

"I'm moving." Haru blurted.

Mako was still trying to catch up. A glance over his shoulder and Haru quirked the side of his lips at the surprised, if not a bit worried, expression on Mako's face. For being twice Haru's size, or at least it seemed that way, the boy was always the one trying to keep the peace.

"Har-Haru, no!" Mako sputtered as Haru started to rock back, closing his eyes again. "You should let-" Mako stopped having to regain his breath. "You should get used to it ... Uhhhhuh first."

"I want this." Haru growled as an explanation. He slammed back, pushing off the wall.

In the end, he was the one to back Mako against the wall. And in return, Haru got to lean back, moving his hips in a constant and oh so delicious rhythm. It was awesome. Literally fucking awesome. Mako was perfect, as much as he worried about hurting Haru constantly. It was blissful and awesome. The other boy filled him perfectly and made this act so damn wonderful. It was different than swimming but just as good. Especially in the shower!

Mako garbled out a struggle hiss of words, half begging for Haru to move more and half trying to tell him to be careful, and all of it was babbling. Haru smiled as he leaned back, letting his weight rest on Mako more. His head tipped back and rested on Mako's shoulder, turning into the boys neck. His hips still moved, Haru's hands on the wall behind to get enough leverage to work his way back and forth on Mako's cock.

But one hand was already curling up around Mako's neck. The bigger boy was close for sure form the still constant string of groaned out part words and more whinpers. The way his breath was becoming erratic, his own hips jutting forward finally to join the rhythms, speeding it up in the process.

Haru panted out his breath, pressing his closed eyes to Mako's neck. "Harder," he whispered into the skin.

Mako's hips snapped forward, whether following the request or just chasing that ethereal rush of pleasure, Haru wasn't sure. The others breathing was getting faster, his voice squeaking and sputtering little adorable sounds with the pleasure of it all.

"I'm-" he tried. His arms shot around Haru, clasping them as close as possible, binding Haru to him. "I'm-" he tried again. His head bowed over Haru, shaggy, warm, nutmeg hair spilling over Haru's shoulder.

Haru welcomed it, arching back into his partner. "It's alright. Come." Haru said.

And as if on command Mako gave a low whine and his body tensed impossibly curling around Haru.

Haru gave cry as well, feeling Mako's seed spread inside of him. It was such a sensation. He forgot though that Mako was the one with the sure footing and the one mostly responsible for holding them up. Haru shot his arm out to fumblie his fingers across the wall as they started to slide down. Mako's muscles in post-coital laxation slipped, his consciousness still hazy from the rush. He didn't move to unlock his arms from Haru and Haru's hands sliding over the slick, wet walls barely slowed them down. They ended up at the bottom of the bathtub, Mako still clutching at Haru and their limbs impossibly tangled as Haru leaned back again into Mako's chest.

It was a good thirty seconds or so before Mako raised his head, his eyes still unfocused and mouth hanging ajar. He looked over Haru first, loosening his arms. "Sorry," he murmured as his gaze finally reached the erection still at full attention between Haru's legs. He quickly wrapped one hand around the organ as he placed his other hand at Haru's hips preparing to pull out.

Haru's hand snapped back, grasping at Haru's hand on his hip. "No." He said as he rest his fore head against Mako's cheek. "I wanna be filled still." He said.

Mako nodded as he started to move his other hand, pumping away at Haru.

"You're so warm." Haru said. It was a compliment, he was pretty sure Mako wouldn't recognize but it was one anyway.

Haru let his body sink back into Mako's said warm embrace. He was confident he would be just fine at the mercy of Mako's very capable hands. Haru let his breathing go, loving the feeling of the water spraying them from above, pounding against his chest and shoulders and a bit even in his face. Haru let his legs spread even more, just concentrating on the feel of Mako softening inside him as well as that large, warm hand stroking and pumping him from the front.

Throwing a leg over the bathtub edge he had the thought that he should really find a way to get Mako to do this in the rain with him. It would be amazing.

But just as quickly as the fantasy came, Haru was jerked back to the present. His breath stopping for half a second with it as he could feel the coiling orgasm in his muscles start to tingle with need. He was so close, he rocked his hips, making Mako grunt as his softened cock was lavish with a bit more affection, though probably a bit over sensitive for it.

But it was enough to send Haru over the edge. His teeth gritted and he threw his arms up to tangle his fingers in Mako's hair. "Makoto!" He gave in a strained whisper before-

* * *

"I think sex before breakfast makes it taste better," Haru stated as he sat down at the table. At Mako's insistence, he was wearing cloths again, though he didn't tell Mako he had his swimsuit under the khaki shorts he pulled on.

Mako chuckled at Haru's ear as he leaned over the boy to place the boy to place the tea onto the table. Haru had already started on the mackerel Mako had made that morning. It tasted fantastic, even though it had been reheated in the microwave. There, proof right there to Haru's statement.

Mako brushed another light kiss to Haru's cheek as he stepped away, picking up his toast and jam before returning to the table.

Watching the messy hair and easy smile on Mako's face Haru almost smiled himself. He took another bite before he spoke. "We should go to the pool today. I want to swim with you." It had been weeks since that had been possible. Even with them both on the swim team Mako was usually gone for practice. He'd forfeited his captainship, something Haru still wasn't in favor of to devote more to his studies.

Haru stopped eating when he realized that Mako wasn't answering him. He looked up. The frown on Mako's face wasn't a good sign.

Fidgeting with his toast, Mako looked down. He hadn't eaten a bite of it yet. And his eyes lidded, telling Haru that his plans for the day weren't going to happen, yet again.

"I—I'm really sorry, Haru." Mako said, still frowning, still not looking up. He did give one briefest glance of sea green though before he went on. "There's a test in chemistry on Monday." This time when he finally tilted his head up enough to look at Haru, his eyes were that same sea green, not shimmering but this time flashing with other emotion. "I know I promised you this weekend Haru, But I have to study for this test. Rei even offered to help me out today at the library on campus."

Breathing in very slowly Haru started to fidget with his own food, his fork, sliding a stray piece of fish across his plate. "And tomorrow?" he asked.

Mako lit up them his hand surging across the table. "I'll be home most of the day tomorrow. I promise."

"Most?" Haru had heard that before.

Mako gave a nervous smile. "I have to help with the kids swim team in the morning, but just until two that afternoon." It was hard for Haru to dispute that. The scholarship money from their swim team took care of their tuition and books, but living costs still needed handled. Mako working with the kids helped out a lot. Especially since Haru's job at the sporting goods store hadn't given him a regular schedule yet.

Mako grasped at Haru's wrist, knowing clearly all too well that these conversations usually ended with Haru leaving abruptly without a word. "The entire afternoon I'll swim with you, Haru. We can do whatever you want. I promise."

Licking his lips, Haru thought over how many times he'd received heart felt promises just like this one. Maybe this was what happened in a relationship over time. In high school Haru took for granted all the times he came absolutely first in Mako's life. And now that life was so much busier, it was making Haru realize how much he wanted to come first in Mako's life, no excepts, and how much he really wasn't.

But Mako was working really hard in school. And the money from teaching swimming lessons was what kept them afloat and Mako woud make it up if he said he would. SoHaru nodded. "Alright. We'll go swimming tomorrow.'

There was Haru's smile again, spreading on Mako's face. It was bright and glorious and made Haru pretty assured that he had made the right decision. Those sparkling sea green eyes were enough to make Haru stand. Placing his hands on the table for balance, he leaned over it to press his lips to Mako's.

Mako kissed back with appreciation, even raising a hand to stroke his fingertips over Haru's exposed long neck.

The kiss broke and Haru gathered his plate and utensils to take them to the kitchen sink. Mako followed behind him still nibbling at his toast.

Haru didn't bother to look over his shoulder as he started to fill the sink with water, and two arms snaked around his waist. Makos forehead rested at the top of Haru's spine, his warm body already starting to heat up Haru's. If nothing else, Mako seemed to be a degree or so warmer than Haru at all times, and therefore made a great space heater. Haru never needed a blanket on cold nights when it was so much easier just to burrow into Mako's arms and push right up against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Haru," Mako whispered to him from behind. "I'm never home right now. It'll get better though. You'll have a regular schedule at work soon and once the kids swim team is through with tournaments I won't be there nearly as often."

Haru nodded. He started to pile the dishes from breakfast into the sudsy water.

"And this is my last semester of pre-med." Mako went on. "after this med-school won't require as much study."

Haru didn't nod at that. It may require less test taking and constant hours spent in the library, but Mako would have to be at school more and once his residency started it would mean more hours spent at hospitals. No, the only hope in that track for more time was that hopefully after his residency and Mako had a stable and regular job that things wouldn't be so hectic. Or at least that's what Haru hoped.

He turned his head, noticing that Mako had tilted his own head just enough to press a kiss at the nape of Haru's neck. "It's alright. We can be together later tonight and swim tomorrow."

Mako lifted his head, letting his chin rest on Haru's shoulder. "What about Monday?"

Surprised, Haru let his hands in the dish water go slack. "What about it?"

"I don't have the kids swim team to worry about and my only class that day is for Chemistry." Mako explained.

Haru looked down at the sudsy, bubbling water. "The class you have a test in."

Mako tightened his arms, taking a step closer to Haru. "It's at eleven. I'll be out by twelve thirty. Can I make up for today by spending time with you then? I can work it so I don't have anything else that day but you."

Haru quirked a half smiled, letting his weight rest back into Mako. "Can we go hiking?"

Immediately, Mako was nuzzling into Haru's hair, smiling effortlessly as he chuckled. "Of course, I'd love to go see a waterfall with you, Haru."

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the pool, Haru had known the second his phone rang. He watched the distortions from the water as the bent and shimmered the image of his submerged feet, listening as his plans for the night were rearranged by another study session that was going to go way over into overtime.

"I'm so sorry, Haru." Mako's voice on the other end of the phone was already to the point of desperate pleading. "I just—I'm not confident about this test yet."

Haru nodded. He kicked his feet just a bit, watching the water ripple and respond to his movement.

"I'm really—I'm so sorry, Haru." Mako had repeated that phrase eight times since Haru had answered the phone. He'd counted.

Taking a deep breath, the familiar scent of chlorine and pool water filled his senses. It helped keep him from sliding back into the water, tossing the phone aside and just letting the water ebb away all of his problems. He concentrated on the feel of the water around his legs, the lapse of it at his knees, the ripples he'd created earlier were still causing enough ebb and tide to let the water slowly rock over his skin in a soothing motion.

And as always, when he opened his eyes it was better and he could speak. "It's alright, Mako" He said into the phone.

From the slight pause on the other end it clearly wasn't a response Mako believed. "I'll make up for this."

Haru nodded again. "It's alright." He repeated. "Come home when you feel like you've studied enough.'

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Okay. …thank you, Haru. I will make this up to you."

They rung off, exchanging the complementary endearments of love and caring before Haru tossed the phone back to his cloths a few feet away. He slid back into the water a second later.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Haru finally felt good enough to pull himself out of the water. Dripping on to the cement floor, he trudged back to plastic lounge chair where his cloths and towel were sitting. He had never bothered to turn on the pool lights. Since it was the college's pool he was authorized to be there as late as he liked and there was no one there anyway.

He raised the fresh towel to his face brushing the water from his eyes first before he tossed it around his shoulders. Gathering his stuff he turned in the direction of the locker rooms when he froze.

It had been a very long time since he had seen that magenta hair and matching eyes. All the cutting memories whirled back to Haru though as Rin smiled, revealing neatly rowed sharp shark teeth at him.

"You haven't slowed down one bit since high school I see."


	2. Chapter 2

**READ ME:** So a lot of how Haru and Rin talk to each other is through text and I wanted it to look basically like a test message would so the format is after how it appears on a iPhones. Its pretty easy usually its Haru on the far right justification and whom ever he's texting on the left justification.

* * *

Haru watched the ice in his glass. His hands wrapped around the cool smooth surface of the water glass. There was a thick, heavy drop of perspiration rolling down the surface. He took in a deep breath.

He was pretty sure that he should have told Mako what had happened the night before. Or at the very least he probably shouldn't have answered Rin's text. He had meant to tell Mako but when the taller boy had gotten home the night before Haru couldn't do it. Mako's blurry red eyes had dark smudges underneath, making his eyes look sunken and sullen. There hasn't even been much of a greeting before Mako had collapsed on to the bed. He had asked how Haru's night had been at the pool, but before Haru could even get out an answer Mako eyes had drifted shut and his breathing had become steady with sleep.

Haru had pulled the duvet over Mako and escaped out on to the balcony. Sitting on the cold cement he had let his feet hang over the edge between the metal railing bars. It was as he had watched the moon refracting off or the apartment complex pool that the text had announced arrival on Haru's phone.

The texting had started out casual, but everything always starts like that. It was all fine at least until Rin sent:

_I want to swim with you._

Haru didn't realize he was so lost in memory he had actually taken out his phone and was looking it over, until an incoming text alerted him out of reverie. He quickly clicked the screen off on the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"I was pretty sure you weren't going to show up," Rin announced.

Looking up, Haru wasn't sure if he should cringe away from Rin's smirk or if he wanted to punch him to get rid of it.

Either option was voided though as Rin strode forward and took a seat across from Haru.

He was still smirking and it only grew wider at Haru. Those half-lidded eyes were on him. Magenta still made Haru a little uncomfortable. He felt his throat go dry, his hand's fidgety under that gaze and he quickly looked away, picking up his ice water he took a long sip.

"Haruka," Rin said as he sat back, looking at him still.

His gaze never wavered and Haru took another drink from his water glass. He really just wanted to find a large enough body of water to climb in and sink so far down into it that he was breathing it. He suddenly yearned the feeling of being encased in water, wanting to feel it breathing through him, constricting against his skin.

"Are you still with that looming mother bear?" Rin asked.

Haru didn't look up, didn't see those eyes on him. He frowned as he answered. "Makoto and I live together now." He said it quietly but he said it, even if it was just himself that heard it.

There was a long pause before Rin shifted in his chair, a breath or two later he spoke, in that slow way like he wasn't accusing so much as in a way that implied he knew so much better, like without even asking he obviously knew the answer. But he was going to ask, if for no other reason for the humiliation of the answered. "Then what are you doing here, Haru?"

Haru hated that voice, there was always a hitch to it that Haru couldn't quite explain. It was like Rin was mocking someone asking a question and acting as if he knew the answer and he was asking just to watch his victim squirm.

It made Haru want to curl in on himself. He curled his arms around his torso, hugging himself to try and stifle the feeling and not tip Rin off. He looked at him from across the table, through his fringe. "Is there any reason I shouldn't be here?"

Rin just gave another vicious smile. They both knew the answer to that question even if Haru wasn't sure he ever intended to admit it. There was no way that this would lead to anything, or at least that was what Haru kept telling himself like a montra. He just wanted- Rin made him feel, well at least something, Rin made him feel like he was so alive, like life was a typhoon again and that there was always a challenge and that he was so involved in it, meeting those waves with stinging strokes right at Rin's side.

Haru glanced down at his phone, checking to make sure that Makoto hadn't messaged him. Of course there was nothing. Makoto didn't have much time when he was with the kids swim team so there was hardly ever a message.

Rin shifted, leaning ever forward over the table to Haru. "It's been quite a long time." His intense eyes were still honed in on Haru. "Even your face has changed."

Haru nodded. The last year of school they all had filled out, Haru had grown about another inch with his finally growth spurt into manhood. Subsequently Makoto had shot up two inches. His perfect swimmers body, filling out as his shoulders broadened just a bit more for that triangle shape. He was one of the fastest on the team just because he was built so spotlessly perfect for swimming backstroke.

At the thought of Makoto like that, his Makoto, not the one studying to be marine mammal veterinarian, but the one in a green and black swimsuit and smiling at him, those sea green eyes intestines by the gleam or bright blue pool water. He wanted that Mako back so much.

"We've all changed." Haru simply said, his hand clenching around his phone.

Rin flashed another smile. His head tilted as he ever watched Haru, like a shark prowling through the reef. Haru wasn't so sure he wanted to be stalked like that. He looked away again.

"Haru-" Rin started his mouth open in a wide grin.

But Haru had surged up from the table with his school bag over his shoulder. "I have to go." He said hastily, making sure he had interrupted Rin. "I have class."

Rin nodded, "Alright, Haru."

It was something else they boy knew was a lie. They had set this time, this place because Haru didn't have class and didn't have it until later that day.

Haru clutched at his phone, looking away from anything in particular. He wasn't sure what else to say or do so he strode forward, only to be abruptly stopped as Rin snatched his wrist.

Haru couldn't look back.

"I want to see you again, Haru." Rins voice had dropped into that deeper tone, the one he used when he was trying to make himself very clear. "Please." There was a breath before Rin said quieter, "please just meet with me again, Haru."

Haru turned his head, unwillingly making a move to look back. His eyes half lidded as he looked down at Rin. He snapped his head up a second later uttering a quiet, "alright." And then he quickly hurried away, eyes back down.

* * *

For once it was the other way around. Haru slipped in through the bedroom door to find that Makoto was already in bed. The entire house was dark. There was a trail of homework leading back to the bedroom. And finally asleep under the covers was Makoto. There was a textbook and a couple of notebooks taking up the space where Haru usually slept.

With a sigh, Haru started to move the jumble of homework and general odds and ends from the bed. Makoto usually wasn't this careless. Or at least the Makoto Haru thought he knew wasn't usually this careless. They were together so little it wasn't like Haru could pretend he really knew.

The taller boy didn't even look like he'd bothered with pajamas, still in a hoody and sound asleep. Haru took a cue from him, flopping down over the covers without bothering to strip. He rested his head against Makoto's back, right between his shoulders. There wasn't even a stirring from the other end of the bed. Makoto was down for the count that was for sure.

Haru closed his eyes, hoping he could just sleep like that, loose himself in the current of dreams.

His phones buzzed in his hand though. He pulled in a long breath and opened it, the light cast by the phone illuminating Haru's face and alighting his blue eyes. He wanted to say he was surprised or at least unnerved that it was from Rin. He was more disappointed in himself for the fact that he didn't even hesitate in opening the message up.

_Meet me for breakfast tomorrow_

Haru looked at the message, feeling the rhythm of steady breathing from his partner lying right next to him in the bed. With the thought of a Mako so close, Haru typed out his answer quickly:

_no _

The sound of his phone snapping shut was a bit of shock but Haru still foster it in his hand. He pressed the back of his fisted hand to his forehead. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. The buzz of his phone could be felt through his hand and he opened it to see Rin as persistent as ever had replied. Haru told himself that it was out of curiosity that he opened the message.

_I want to see you again._

Haru huffed but typed a reply back. If he didn't Rin would just send another message again.

_no _

His hands didn't seem to want to work though after he pressed the send button. The glow of his phone was across his face. His eyes were wide as he looked at the limited conversation between Rin and himself.

Abruptly there was a buzz and with his messages already open the incoming script popped up for the bottom of the screen.

_Haru, please._

A second later another message popped up.

_Have breakfast with me tomorrow._

Haru stared at the message. His fingers were poised over the key pad, so on the brink, so ready to dive in and just-he didn't even know! And wasn't that the whole problem? He didn't know! He couldn't even guess! He hadn't known why he went that morning and now tonight he had no idea what he was thinking!

His fingers flew over the pad though a second later, just long enough for Haru to pull in a breath and stop thinking about what he was doing.

_...maybe. _

"Haru?" The shift in Makoto's shoulders as well as the groggy voice was Haruka's indication his partner was awake.

Haru's thumb jammed down on the send button before his hand shot down as he buried the phone in the bed covers. His breath stopped as Makoto shifted again and rolled onto his back. Now nose to nose with Haru, there was no way of escaping those sea green eyes. They were half-lidded with sleep but Haruka from this close could see every little detail to them. And as always they were breath stealing how beautiful they were.

Makoto gave Haruka a soft smile, the kind that was dripping with so much sincerity it practically produced light of its own.

"I missed you," Makoto whispered as he stole forward and pressed a small kiss to Haru's lips.

Haru was statue-still his lips sealed shut as his mind raced to keep up with his situation. In the end he just managed to mumble, "yeah," as he shifted his eyes away. He turns to his side away from Mako, trying to make it seem as a casual gesture of expressing fatigue and more importantly that he didn't want to talk.

Mako's chuckle came from behind him, probably still wearing that sweet smile. The warmth that envelope Haruka as Makoto shuffled forward, wrapping an arm around Haru's middle, was unnerving for the first time in Haru's life.

Haru's phone vibrated again, from under the covers.

A stolen glance over his shoulder only revealed Mako yawning before snuggling into the pillow, his cheek pressed to the back of Haru's neck as he closed his eyes again. Makoto would be asleep in a matter of seconds probably.

Haru waited those seconds, counting them down in time with the mad heating of his face.

It wasn't until he was sure that Makoto was asleep for sure that Haru slide his phone out from the covers. As quiet as he could he turned the screen brightness of his phone down first thing, before opening his messages.

_I still want to race with you again._

Haru slammed the phone shut and pushed it out of sight on the night stand, trying his best to ignore its presence.

* * *

The next morning he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. Well obviously he had gotten out of bed and made himself go to the cafe. He just wasn't sure at what point between the texting the night before and the hurried kiss goodbye that morning from Makoto a few hours ago that Haru decided to show up.

There was a part of him that suggests he should just leave but that would be embarrassing since he'd just sat down. ...because Haru was the kind of person that avoided embarrassing things obviously.

As with the day before, Rin was late. But he gave Haru a smile as he sat across from him. There was a moment of silence where Haru was made shockingly aware of how deep Rin's eyes really were. It was to the point Haru shifted, willing himself not to lose himself and subsequently looked away.

Rin smiled again before he started pulling his backpack off and starting in. "I've been rooming with Nitori." Rin gave a mocking single laugh. "He hasn't changed since high school either." There was an implied, 'unfortunately.'

Haru nodded. "He's at the same university as you?"

Puffing up a bit more Rin gave a smile. "Of course. He knows where it's at, dispute his downsides."

Haru nodded but didn't fight it. He knew the university Makoto and he were attending was just fine, especially for the fact they were both studying marine life.

Rin escalated into his school facts, starting out with the swim stats of course. Haru nodded but he didn't comment or contend. Rin liked competition, he liked it almost in everything he did. It had always been something that set him apart from the rest of them all in high school.

As the conversation lulled, Haru, looked back down at the glass of ice water in his hands again.

"So are we having breakfast or is that your breakfast?" Rin commented as he looked to Haru and indicated the tall glass of ice water.

Haru opened his mouth not quite sure what to say. Suddenly it was very real that he was sitting there, with Rin, just Rin. He licked his lips before blurting. "I had breakfast with Makoto this morning."

Rin looked to him, but didn't speak.

Like a flood Haru just went right on then. "We have breakfast every morning." He looked to the street. "Makoto likes to cook for me. It's kind of our ritual."

There was that sly sneering smile again rising on Rin's lips, "so why are you here, I mean if you've already ate, why come?" He lowered his voice just a touch. "Aren't you satisfied?"

The answer was in the fact Haru chose not to answer. He just continued to look to the street. Everyone going by seemed like there was nothing more out of the ordinary than any other day. But was it just another day? Haru wasn't sure. For the first time in weeks he was deviating from his usually lonely schedule. ...and he- he had had breakfast with Makoto that morning.

"You're right," Haru said abruptly as he got up. "I'm not that hungry. " he refused to look at Rin.

The other boy hadn't made any move beyond blinking slowly at Haru. Finally he gave a cocky smile. "Of course,"

Haru quickly slid the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and headed out.

"I'll text you later." Rin called over his shoulder.

Haru stopped but didn't look back, and didn't turn. He just nodded and started out the door.

* * *

Today, 6:54 PM

_What time is your class in the morning?_

_I don't have class in the morning... _

_Perfect. Then you'll come and actually have breakfast this time?_

_thats a poor invitation _

_Would you like me to try again?_

_no _

_Aw mamaMako looming?_

_what if he was? _

_I don't know, what if he was?_

_Would you still be texting with me?_

_why wouldn't i? _

_Would you eat breakfast this time if I invited Mako as well?_

_...?_

_...I could bring Nitori to even it out?_

_no _

_Makoto that boring still?_

_no I don't want nitori there. _

_But Mako would be fine?_

_if I just said yes to breakfast would you drop the subject? _

_Perfect. :) I'll see you in the morning._

_be on time for once _

_Anything for you_

* * *

Slipping out of his wet swim suit, Haru stepped back just in time to come face to face with Makoto. Completely naked, he felt the rush of blood to his face.

Mako smiled at him and seeing the blush ducked his head and turned around.

"Makoto," Haru breathed

Haru looked back and quickly tried to find his cloths. He'd spent the evening swimming again.

"What are you doing here?" The last place he expected to see Makoto was in the locker room after. Besides he was about to head home and they could just see each other there.

There was the creak of the bench as Makoto sat, looking away from Haru still out of respect. Haru almost looked away and started to pull on his underpants.

"I wanted to see you," Makoto spoke in a quiet tone, his usual gentle and soft rumble.

Haru turned away, facing his locker instead of facing Makoto's back.

"I saw Nagisa today."

Haru nodded. "Yeah,"

That was no surprise. Makoto spent most of his time studying with Rei and Nagisa and Rei lived together so really it wasn't a stretch.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him." Makoto said like it was something that should matter. "It turns out he has a new job."

Haru nodded again. "Good." He said for Makoto's benefit. He pulled on his shirt.

Behind him there was the creak from the bench again. Haru looked behind him to see that Makoto had leaned over his face in his hands. That froze Haru right where he was, like he had grown roots and stuck them straight down through the tile flooring. Makoto's shoulders were hunched, his shaggy hair hanging from his head in a limp manor, next to him his backpack sagged against the bench and tile flooring. It was so full that the seams were tight. Haru winced thinking how heavy it looked.

He stepped forward, raising his shaky hand to Makoto's shoulder. Not sure what to say Haru just settled for a quiet, "come on."

Makoto didn't look up at him, only wiped his hands over his face, looking tired and worn as he nodded and made to heave his bag up from the floor.

"Let's go home," Haru said as he turned away, already headed to the door.

There was no sound from behind him though. It was once he was through the doorway that he stopped and looked behind himself, "Mako?" He called.

Much taller it was a challenge for Mako not to look at Haru usually. But Mako had managed it this time around. "Haru," he breathed, his brow was furrowed, like he was trying to figure out something, some sort of puzzle splayed on the floors where his eyes rested. "Are we-" abruptly those eyes flicked up at him. He didn't move his head, his eyes alight, looking out at Haru through Makoto's troubled expression. "We're alright, aren't we?"

Blinking, Haru turned back to the door. "Of course we are," he mumbled as he started again. "Come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

Hope ya guys liked and I'm working on the next chapter.


End file.
